


Explained

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Split-Sparks, Twins, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Grimlock is worried.
Relationships: Snarl & Swoop
Series: Split Sparks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Explained

Grimlock didn't understand it. He understood a great many things that others thought he wouldn't, but this one concept eluded him.

He didn't understand why Snarl would look at the sky with such longing some times. It wasn't like he was a flyer, like Swoop.

He didn't understand why Swoop would sometimes be snarlier than Snarl when they hadn't gotten to see each other in a long time or why they always recharged in the same berth, when there was a perfectly comfortable extra one in their quarters.

He didn't understand how they always knew what the other was thinking, but he could only guess at what was going through Slag and Sludge's processors.

"They're spark-split," Wheeljack said, as if that explained everything.

Grimlock blinked and tilted his head.

Wheeljack sighed and put his tools down. "You and me and Slag and Sludge, we all have different sparks, right?"

Grimlock nodded.

"Well, Swoop and Snarl have the same spark."

Grimlock frowned. "Do them take turns?"

Wheeljack laughed. "No, no, no. They each have half of it. Well, technically speaking, Snarl has fifty-seven percent and Swoop has the other forty-three, but close enough."

Grimlock frowned harder.

"So they only have a whole spark like you and I do when they're together. That's why they get grumpy when they have to split up. Can you imagine only having a little bit of your spark."

Grimlock tried, he really did, but he couldn't, so he shook his head.

Wheeljack nodded. "Exactly."

"Do they hurt?" Grimlock asked. "Because them only have half spark?"

"No, they're okay. Just as long as they get to spend as much time together as they can."

Grimlock nodded. "Okay," he said, and turned around to talk to the command staff about just that. It was his job to keep his little brothers safe, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
